The following nuclear-substituted naphthalene bisimide dyes have been disclosed to date:
Liebigs Ann. 531, pp. 1–159 (1937), Zh. Org. Khim. 15, pp. 2520–2525 (1979), and Zh. Org. Khim. 18, pp. 610–615 (1982) describe naphthalene bisimides which are functionalized on the naphthalene nucleus by halogen and arylamino substituents. These compounds, however, do not exhibit any fluorescence.
EP 0 553 950 A2 discloses a nuclear-substituted naphthalene bisimide compound having two —OCH3 groups on the naphthalene nucleus. Fluorescence of the compound is not described. GB 1,147,232 and GB 1,124,536 describe naphthalene bisimides which do not fluoresce and which have an aminoaryl group on the naphthalene nucleus. E. F. Bondarenko et al., “Derivatives of naphthalene-1,4,5,8-tetracarboxylic acid. Aminolysis of bisimides of naphthalene-1,4,5,8-tetracarboxylic acid and its substituted derivatives”, Zh. Org. Khim. 1983, 19(11), 2377–82, HCAPLUS, Accession No. 1984:209748, disclose various naphthalene bisimides with single substitution on the naphthalene nucleus. No fluorescence is described.